Best of The Dragon 1
Best of The Dragon #1 was published by TSR, Inc. in 1980. It has content from Strategic Review and The Dragon Vol. I & II. This issue was re-published in 1985 as a "Revised Edition" with all the same articles but with the outdated advertising replaced by artwork. Both issues contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: Planes : By Gary Gygax. p. 2 The concepts of spatial, temporal, and physical relationships in D&D. (From Issue #8) The Play's the Thing : By Thomas Filmore. p. 10 The dreamer's art is the essence and lure of D&D. (From Issue #11) The Development of Towns in D&D : By Tony Watson. p. 12 Laying out a town can be time consuming, but the effort is certainly worth it. (From Issue #8) Let There Be a Method to Your Madness : By Richard Gilbert. p. 14 If you are postulating a world with any sort of "realism", you must appreciate that a dungeon doesn't just come into being for the hell of it. (From Issue #10) Designing for Unique Wilderness Encounters : By Daniel Clifton. p. 16 A list of tables to quickly determine the terrain in which any encounter occurs according to the type of hex the party is traveling through. (From Issue #10) How Heavy Is My Giant? : By Uncredited. p. 19 A breakdown on the scientific methods used to determine the weight of a giant. (From Issue #13) The Meaning of Law and Chaos in D&D : By Gary Gygax. p. 23 Gary discusses the difference between alignments and how they act. (From The Strategic Review #6) Gary Gygax on D&D : By Gary Gygax. p. 26 Gary discusses the origins of the game. (From Issue #7) The D&D Magic System : By RGary Gygax. p. 27 If you are postulating a world with any sort of "realism", you must appreciate that a dungeon doesn't just come into being for the hell of it. (From The Strategic Review #7) What To Do When the Dog Eats Your Dice : By Timothy J. Kask. p. 35 What to do when calamity befalls you twenty minutes before the game club gets to your place. (From Issue #7) Illusionists : By Peter Aronson. p. 43 Generally appearing as a new class for D&D. (From The Strategic Review #4) Illusionists Additions : By Peter Aronson. p. 45 Additional spells for illusionists. (From Issue #1) Tombs & Crypts : By James M. Ward. p. 46 A set of graphs to ease the tomb and crypt creation process. (From Issue #9) Halflings, Dwarves, Clerics, and Thieves in Dungeon! : By Gary Gygax. p. 47 New additions for a game of Dungeon! (From Issue #1) Statistics Regarding Classes: Bards : By Doug Schwegman p. 48 A bard is a jack-of-all-trades in D&D. (From The Strategic Review #6) The Original Ranger Class : By Joe Fischer. p. 50 An exciting new D&D class. (From The Strategic Review #2) Wizard Research Rules : By Charles Preston Goforth, Jr.. p. 51 Supplemental rules for researching spells. (From Issue #5) Witchcraft Supplement for D&D : By uncredited p. 53 Adding witches to the D&D game. (From Issue #5) Lycanthropy: The Progress of the Disease : By Gregory Rihn p. 61 Several rules limiting the abilities of player-character-lycanthropes. (From Issue #14) Random Monsters : By Paul Crabaugh p. 66 How to throw a unique monster at your player-characters. (From Issue #10) Category:Anthologies Category:Best of The Dragon Category:Dragon magazine issues Category:Published in 1980